I Want It
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Stiles wants the bite, and Derek wants to know his reasons why. Not Sterek, but little hints at feelings. Pre-Wolf Stiles. Could be a sequel and maybe Sterek in it if I get enough requests for it.


**I Want It**

Summary: Stiles wants the bite. Derek wants to know why.

ooOoo

Stiles felt his fingers tighten on the steering wheel as his Jeep bumped a little on the preserve road. They really needed to put gravel down or something.

He parked his Jeep, stepping through the brush and trees. The old shell of a house came into view. Derek's old house was slowly falling apart. He figured he'd find the alpha here. This is where he spent most of his time, lost in the shades of yesterday.

"I know you can hear me," Stiles sing-songed. "Derek... "

He reached for the doorknob, taking in that horrible red paint job again. Red was a terrible color for a door.

Before he could grip the knob however the door swung open, and there stood Derek, facial expression neither hostile or happy. Things had changed between the two of them. Derek no longer threatened him or threw him around.

"Stiles," he spoke. "What's the occasion?"

He stepped in, and Stiles followed him, taking in the sight of the burned out old husk of a house. He'd gotten used to it by now, but he still couldn't understand why Derek spent so much time here among the ghosts of his past.

Derek paused in the middle of the living room, facing away from Stiles.

"Well?" he questioned.

"I wanted to ask you something," Stiles spoke.

Derek detected a jump in the teen's heartbeat. He was really nervous for some reason.

Stiles was anxious as hell. He still wasn't quite sure how to ask for what he wanted. He'd been giving it thought since Matt's death months earlier. He was tired of being weak.

"I want it," Stiles said simply, deciding it was best he be direct.

Derek scowled, but Stiles didn't see it as his back was still turned. There was no doubt in the alpha's mind what Stiles meant. He wanted the bite.

"Why?" Derek asked. "Why should I give it to you? Tell me your reasons."

Stiles was a little taken aback by the question, his brain suddenly scrambling for answers.

"I know Peter offered it to you already," Derek went on. "Why did you refuse it then?"

"Because I didn't want Peter for an alpha," Stiles replied

There was no jump in the heartbeat. Stiles was telling the truth so far. Derek turned to face him, eyebrow raising.

"You want me for an alpha?" he asked with a small smirk.

"You wouldn't be so bad," Stiles replied.

"You know what you're asking for right?" Derek went on, expression becoming more serious. "You're asking for a curse. You said it yourself. We're abominations, not entirely human. You still feel that way?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I was full of it that night Derek. I was angry and on edge. I was trying to lash out."

"Fair enough," Derek said. "Can you tell me why you want it? I never give it without good reason. Isaac had to tell me why he wanted it. Don't get me wrong Stiles. I've thought about turning you, I'll admit , but I want to know why."

Stiles looked at the floor as the debate he'd had with himself over past months came rushing back. He was ashamed of why he wanted it, that he felt weak.

"Maybe I'm tired of feeling weak Derek. I don't want to feel like an outsider. I want to know what its like to be you. To have the speed, strength, and skill. I want to actually be useful in our battles, and most of all, I don't want to die... "

Derek felt his chest clench a little at those words. He knew what Stiles was getting at. He couldn't stop involving himself with the pack because they were his friends, but he was scared he might really get hurt one day.

Derek worried about that too. Stiles was pretty fragile. He really wasn't strong. He thought back to what the younger man had told him about Gerard beating him.

Derek could change that to be sure. He could make Stiles strong. Peter had said that the younger man could be a very powerful werewolf because he has a powerful spirit.

"Stiles do you really understand what you're asking? Especially with the alpha pack around. Think about it. If I turn you they'll take more interest in you. You'll be a newborn, especially vulnerable."

"Well they already have an interest in me," Stiles pointed out. "A little late for that."

Derek couldn't argue with that.

"You really want it Stiles? You're sure? Absolutely sure?"

"I want it," Stiles replied evenly.

He raised his head up, looking into Derek's eyes. Those brown orbs looked anxious and nervous, but also determined.

Derek wasn't sure how he felt about this. He had passing feelings for Stiles. He wanted to bite into that creamy flesh, to give it to him, but he didn't want to lose control.

He wasn't going to back down and tell himself he couldn't.

"Very well Stiles," Derek spoke calmly and evenly. "Come here."

Stiles stepped forward, his heart literally hammering against his chest. This was it, his last moments as human Stiles. He wanted it. He wasn't going to turn back. He was tired of being weak.

Stiles tossed his plaid shirt aside. He was now clad in only a black t-shirt, his arm open and exposed.

He paused in front of Derek. Their eyes locked. Stiles felt a rush of feelings at the intensity of those eyes. He held his arm out.

Derek grabbed it gently, eyes never leaving his. He slowly and carefully lifted the boy's arm. He could give him the bite now.

It happened so fast that Stiles almost didn't process it. Derek's eyes flashed red, his face wolfed out, and he clamped down. Stiles cried out, whimpering as the teeth pulled out of the wound.

Blood trickled from the bite, and he felt like the skin around it was burning. The burn began to spread. His nerves felt like they were tingling, burning.

"Is it supposed to burn?" he asked Derek.

"Yes. That's the venom. If your body doesn't reject it you'll be a complete werewolf by tommorow. You have to believe in it. Just think about being a werewolf. Want it with all your might."

Stiles thought about the strength, the speed, and being able to his part in a fight. Yes he wanted it. Yes body, take. He wanted to be a werewolf.

Derek placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a supportive look.

"Welcome to the family."

ooOoo

I may do a sequel about Stiles actually turning for the first time if you want it.

I wrote this because I had an idea in which Stiles simply asks Derek for the bite, no mortal peril or anything.


End file.
